


A Tour of DC

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of The NCIS Holiday Show. Tony surprises Gibbs with a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 10 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/62843.html). 
> 
> Today's theme is one horse open sleigh(or carriage). I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), and [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Horse and Carriage Invasion

Tony had decided to go all out in forcing Gibbs to talk and hired a one horse open sleigh or actually it was a carriage with one horse for the day. He started by having it pick him up at his apartment as he wanted a chance to talk with the driver before seeing Gibbs to get a sense for what was recommended and what could be done and such. While he had the drive take him to Gibbs’ house, he had a good discussion and felt well prepared and ready to take Gibbs on a wild ride.

Hopping out of the carriage, Tony rushed into Gibbs house leaving the door wide open and not caring one bit as he went in search of Gibbs. He started in the basement as that’s where Gibbs usually could be found. Today was no different. 

Gibbs turned toward DiNozzo. “Tony.” He greeted.

“Gibbs. You need to come with me, right now.” Tony grabbed Gibbs arm and started trying to drag him up the stairs. 

“Whoa, slow down. What’s going on? Do I need my gun?” Gibbs questioned trying to understand what Tony was up to now.

“Definitely do not bring your gun. As for the rest you’ll see if you come with me. Now come.” Tony eagerly demanded.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. It obviously wasn’t a life or death emergency. “Calm down. Let me put my tools away.” 

Tony crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Gibbs to put his tools away.

Once Gibbs was satisfied his tools were put away properly and wouldn’t get damaged, he turned back to Tony. “Now, what’s the rush?”

Tony immediately grabbed hold of Gibbs and started running up the stairs taking Gibbs with him. Gibbs mouth quirked in amusement, but he followed Tony making sure not to get dragged too much.

“I have a surprise for you.” Tony announced eyes shining in excitement as he skidded to a stop in front of Gibbs door which was still standing wide open, throwing his hand out in the direction of the horse and carriage.

“Tony, what?” Gibbs questioned not at all sure what was going on here.

“Gibbs.” Tony started.

“Jethro.” Gibbs interrupted. “When we’re not at work, you can call me Jethro.”

Tony nodded. “Jethro. I’d like to take you on a horse and carriage ride. Would you please join me?”

Gibbs still didn’t know exactly where this was going. Was this a date? Did Tony have something else planned? Gibbs grunted. He couldn’t say no to Tony especially not when he was looking at Gibbs with such a happy smile.

Together they climbed into the horse and carriage. Tony beamed at Gibbs and grabbed his hand. 

“What are we doing?” Gibbs asked.

“It’s called a date. That is what you wanted when you said, yet, and kissed me in the NCIS holiday show, right?” Tony probed.

“Of course.” Gibbs replied simply. 

They enjoyed a very relaxing day touring DC and seeing all of the sights via the horse and carriage. They both made good use of the cool winter air to snuggle together under the blanket provided. 

When they were dropped back at Gibbs’ place, Tony made sure to see him to the door and give him a goodnight kiss before having the carriage driver drop him back at his place. All in all, Tony thought the date went well and they had clarified at least a few things regarding their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
